vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Gillespie
Gillespie is a former retainer and steward of Duke Gilzen. She along with Hakolo, Baichung, and Bengus were one of the first to be experimented on by him and given monstrous forms due to Gilzen's initial experiments with Alien DNA. They were sealed away possibly due to the madness they experienced afterward and the hatred has festered ever since waiting to be released. Appearance She is described as one of the figures lurking in the darkness having been released from his prison. The figures who lurked in the darkness had all once been known as Nobles, as was plain by their features and the clothes they wore. Ageless and undying---cruel fate for those who'd been altered like this. Not one of them was entirely intact. One had viscous, waxy fluid dripping from their skin, while another had arms and legs covered with scales like a reptile. There was one who, lacking a lower half, scrambled closer on claws that scratched against the floor. Whistling past D was a whip---no, it was a long, long tongue belonging to a woman. Was that chattering down by his feet the sound of gnashing teeth? The source of the sound was a second mouth snaking back to a man lying a good thirty feet away. All were over 10,000 years old. Biography As a steward and retainer it was the duty of this position to watch over the Duke's property and to serve him in any way he deemed. As one of the one experimented on, they were given monstrous forms which enhanced their abilities and gave them new skills to use mostly in battle. Likely due to their madeness they were locked away. This only served to alow their hatred of themselves and of the Duke to fester and grow over the many years. While D And Gilzen are battling they come across this area of the castle and the seal is broken during the fight. Gilzen greets them where by he returns their hatred with sulking quips about ingratitude and orders them to rejoice and be happy about the forms they were granted. This only feeds their hatred and madness where by they are left with only the happiness they can receive at one last act of defiance before being slain in battle with their former master. The Duke gladly entertains them and uses this to give D a glimpse at the success he has had in his experiments in order to entice his curiosity to allow him to continue them with samples from him. D declines. The Duke's notions though seem to have lived on in Lilia it seems though. Powers and Abilities Greater Noble Powers'''- '''Their physical ability and power are greater than most Noble. They may have been involved with Crystal Palace as chosen ones and may have many other abilities and strengths he didn't get to use in their battle with Gilzen. Powers implanted after Duke Gilzen's experiments on Aliens and Nobles - A long whiplike tongue to lash out against her foes. Daywalking - Like all those under Gilzen they have been given the ability to daywalk. Crystal Palace Language - They may know the language of the Crystal Palace. It marks them as one of the elite of the most elite in the Greater Nobility. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Aliens Category:Warrior Category:Steward Category:Retainer